


All My Life

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Love, M/M, Marriage, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #11: Silent NightOn a quiet night home, Harry reflects on his life.





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> Erm, so this happened. First Hartwin, if you would be so kind as to let me know how you all liked it. I hope you all enjoy.

On his way home from the shop, Harry takes a moment to reflect on all that has happened in his life. The Kingsman cab carries him to his home. One that he has lived in over three decades and only within the last five has Harry shared it with another. The night is quiet, hardly anyone on the road, but that isn’t to be unexpected for almost half past ten. 

Harry wonders idly if his husband will be awake, but knowing their other house member would have tired Eggsy out by now; he is certain they will be asleep. Harry finds it funny how quickly his life has changed. There were many things that he hadn’t expected to happen over the years. Like signing up for the Army, becoming a Kingsman, dying and then coming back from the dead. But those were not the most surprising to Harry, no. Perhaps, it was the day he admitted his feelings to the newest Galahad. 

Not expecting Eggsy would have ever, in his lifetime, share the same fondness for him. That shocked Harry, among other things Eggsy has done in the time he’s known him. Their time getting to know one another in that light was wonderful. Harry enjoyed teaching Eggsy knew things, allowing his husband to see another side of him. That Harry wasn’t always a short-tempered old man stuck in his ways. That’s not to say those weren’t true, but it didn’t define him as a whole. He was quite silly to think that Eggsy didn’t see through it all. Harry was always impressed by how observant and quick-witted Eggsy could be. 

The cab pulled down his small street, Harry was taken out of his thoughts as the cabbie announced his arrival. “We’re here, Arthur,” and it was still hard to wrap his head around his new title. 

Harry wouldn’t have dreamed he’d become the head of the spy agency, but given the circumstances after his near-death experience, Harry didn’t fight it. It wasn’t like Merlin nor Eggsy would allow him to. The whole table had voted on it, and Merlin was more than happy to pass the crown to Harry. His oldest friend having to carry it in his absence and all the while being Quartermaster too. 

“Thank you, George. You have a good night,” Harry bid the man goodbye and headed for his front door. He stopped for a moment, listening. There were no sounds behind it and if anyone were to be awake; Harry would have heard them. 

He inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and apples, no doubt Eggsy would have had a candle burning through the evening. Harry made sure to lock his oxfords away, tucked beside Eggsy’s pair. Something they had started doing since Natalie joined the fold. Another moment in Harry’s life he was sure he’d never see. A child. The chance to be a father and without the push Eggsy gave him; he was certain it would have never happened. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t ever want it. In fact, Harry enjoyed Daisy so much that it was the exact reason Eggsy brought it up. They had discussed surrogacy, but Harry had another idea. There were plenty of children in London without good homes and Harry decided to toss that idea into the pile. It had worked out rather well. 

Natalie was only two when they brought her home. She was a small, thin little girl. They had seen her picture, among the other children, and immediately knew she was the one. Of course, Eggsy wanted them all. His husband could not bear the thought of leaving a single one without a proper home. Harry had assured Eggsy that they could adopt again. Their daughter was now a very vibrant and outgoing five-year-old, and Harry could swear she was meant to be Eggsy’s child. Natalie was just as cheeky as her Daddy. 

As he passed the foyer, and into the kitchen, Harry smiled down at the pile of papers stacked neatly on the table. At the very top, in a manila envelope, sealed and ready to be mailed. Was the signed paperwork to have a little boy, by the name of Jack, join their family. He set the kettle to boil and went about his routine before heading to bed. Harry touched the small pink mug before grabbing his own. His flat easily incorporating Eggsy and just as easily able to incorporate things needed for a child. It was still surreal to him, and sometimes, Harry caught himself staring at Eggsy and Natalie. His husband would always catch him and smile. Eggsy not needing to say anything. Because there were times Harry caught Eggsy looking at him in the same manner.

Harry finished off his cuppa, ensuring to load it into the dishwasher and headed for bed. Making sure to lock up and turn lights off on his way. He made sure to change in the loo off of their bedroom, not wanting to disturb his husband. Harry donned his pj’s and poked his head into Natalie’s room. The pink and purple duvet still smooth over the small bed. Smiling to himself, knowing where she must be. Harry slowly opened their bedroom door, holding onto the knob tight to ensure it didn’t creak. His heart stopped, and not for the first time in the years he’s been with Eggsy. 

The two are sleeping soundly, Natalie tucked securely under Eggsy’s right arm. Her brown, curly hair tangled across her face. It always takes Harry breath away how perfect they look. He’s thankful to have his glasses in place because he snaps a photo of the two. Not that he doesn’t already have 300 just like it. He’s careful, avoiding the middle of the floor. Knowing if he steps just right, his presence will be known. Harry slides in and prides himself in his ability to be virtually unnoticed. It has been some time since he has been out in the field, but Harry still has it. With gentle fingers, he swipes away the mass of hair so that he can look at her little face. 

Her cheek is smooshed against Eggsy’s chest, lips puckered just a little. Harry leans in to kiss her softly, and Natalie only stirs a bit. Of course, this is what causes Eggsy to wake. His eyes are tired, but he’s smiling Harry’s favorite crooked smile. 

“Hi,” Eggsy whispers and he’s delighted to see Harry home. “Missed you,” he says quietly and Eggsy’s eyes dart down to make sure he hasn’t woken their daughter. 

“I missed you as well,” Harry admits. “But, I was only gone an extra five hours.” 

Eggsy frowns. “Five hours too long,” he accuses. 

Harry takes this moment to run his long fingers through Eggsy’s sleep-tousled hair. “I know,” and he leans over Natalie, pressing his lips tenderly to Eggsy’s. “I did manage to have off tomorrow,” Harry mentions and settles back into his spot. 

“You are forgiven then,” Eggsy allows and this time, he’s the one to reach over and steal a kiss. He presses his lips to Harry’s once, twice, three, and four times for good measure. “I really did miss you,” his face burns with the confession. It has been quite a while since Harry has not come home by five. 

“The feeling is mutual, my heart.” Harry doesn’t mention that when Eggsy is away on missions, it is almost unbearable. He is aware his husband loves the job so. “I love you,” Harry says because he’d rather not fall asleep without telling Eggsy the three most important words to have passed between them.

“I love you too, babe,” Eggsy smiles sleepily and burrows in closer as Harry’s arm drapes over their girl and around his waist. 

As Harry drifts off, he allows himself to ponder all that has changed, and all that will change again. He can’t be bothered to care. Because Harry is married to the most caring man he has ever known, and is the father to the smartest girl there is, and soon, a son. Harry wouldn’t change a single moment in his life if that meant altering where he ended up today. He is positive that there is no other place he’d rather be than right here.


End file.
